


A Perfect Little Life

by iamproudlysmile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romanogers Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamproudlysmile/pseuds/iamproudlysmile
Summary: New Year Eve - Steve dreamed of his so called a perfect little life with his famous spy and he wishes, he wishes - he tell her to stay...





	A Perfect Little Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> Romanoger Secret Santa Fiction of my uttermost favourite couple - jut got to post it here!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and a word of warning - no Beta.
> 
> The scene inspired by my dear friend Erin - miss ya!

White as snow cloud in various shape scattered all over the different shade of blue, sometimes it was Cyan and the other times it was arctic. In a time like this when the sun was rising, pastel orange, salmon, and china blue all blended into one. It doesn’t matter how many times you have seen it - the warm feeling that rushes up in your vine never stop and the sparkling in your eyes never fade - it always continue to give more meaning to your life that way.

And…maybe because the end of the year draws near, the urge to reflect on the life that has gone by was magnified. All the meaningful and the meaningless moments that stayed with you or vanished from your memory become clearing and vaguely familiar…

“Just because it’s the path of least resistance doesn’t mean it’s the wrong path.“ 

“Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

“What are we giving up to do it?”

 _“I would give everything”_ The word slip out of his mouth before he even realised it

“Sorry?” a driver that was assigned from Maria to assist him once he landed look at him in the rearview mirror

“Oh, nothing” Steve small smile touched his lips but never reached his eyes

“Alright then, woodland hills, yeah?”

“Yes, Gaucho Grill restaurant that is where I’m going”

The was almost noon when he arrived at the restaurant, LA traffic was heavy as they said.

“Welcome table for 3?” the waitress asked once he walked in but Steve didn’t hear the question as his eyes focus on a table at a corner of the restaurant sitting there were two women, a red little curry hair listening to brown hair women chatting, vividly. Steve face lit up as he pushed the baby stroller forward, hold a little boy hand a little tighter and leads them to the table.

“Mommyyyy” Jame called out loudly as they approach the table caused Natasha to look over her shoulder with a grin and open her arms wide as Jame ran to his mum hugged her tight his face buried in her chest.

“Awww was a cute baby” a brown hair girl blur out as steve sat down, hold his daughter in his arms.

“Steve this is Annie” Natasha sat Jame down on the chair next to her and introduce them “Annie, this is Jame and Lily and as you already know Steve, my husband” She finished with a smile

“It’s an honour to meet you and your family, Mr. Roger,” the girl said with a wide smile

“Oh no glad to meet you and pls call me, Steve,” He said kindly

“We ordered a few Empanadas. Ham & cheese, beef, and Spinach” Natasha turned to Steve “Your favorite” she winked and reached for her daughter as Steve pass Lily to his wife he felt nothing short from the happiest man in the world as he watched the scene unfold right before his eyes, Natasha kiss Lily cheek while his son showing a magic trick that he taught him to his wife friend. A simple Steve with his family in season greeting time. A perfect little life.

All of sudden his vision blur and the image started to melt like a snow when it hit by the ray of the hot sun. Steve felt dizzy as if he came out of the water after hold his breath for far too long, his heart beat fast as if he was waking up from a nightmare… he unconscious rubbed his face and remembered. He stands up abruptly and walked to the restroom as slow as he can someone told him years ago that when he want to run he should walk.

“Gosh!” He swore to himself, looked into the mirror and checked his mask. It’s was sent to him as anonymous with a card said “For a rainy day” He was pretty sure that it was Nick but deep down he wanted to think that it was Nat. She did use it in DC, after all. The good old days…How he miss it. He misses her…his partner with scarlet hair not blond the truth that he learned to accept not so long after the DC saga end. Only if he brave enough then…he has been painfully shielded it during the Ultron crisis. I just wanted to give her time a mantra he told himself after she decided to stay with the new team - with him - Only if he say something… He has been learning to live with it since she disappears after his bucky rescue mission ended. Only if he can turn back time…

_“Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”_

He walked back to the table only to see a woman, who just crossed his mind a few minutes after he came back to the reality, sat there with a wicked smile.

“It’s not nice to poke into other people head, kid,” Steve said in a solemn tone.

“Well, I just show you a glimpse of your deepest desire as a Christmas and New Year gift,” She said with a knowing smile.

Steve’s face fell for a couple heartbeat then he looked over to the family sat next to his table with worry eyes.

“Don’t worry they didn’t know, Erin, her’s family and her friend felt nothing. All of them know nothing I put different reality into their mind I just use them to set up the scene for you, that’s all.” She said with a proud smile “You can take off your mask if you like” She offer and Steve did with a little reluctance

“You're here alone?” Wanda simply nodded

“That too risky looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature”

“Whoa, Steve if I didn’t know better, I would think that you spent too much time with Natasha these months” Wanda teases and shifted her eyes from Steve’s face to the back of his head and stood up.

If Steve mind was not so lost after the dream incident he would have noticed her shifted gaze and her sudden movement.

“I’m going to the restroom smile on, cap” She give him a smile as if to mock him and oh she did it in the best possible bittersweet way, didn’t she?

He heard a sound of a heel clicked the wooden floor it moved toward him, his shoulder straightens but his nose caught the smell of an alluring sense it’s the perfume she often wore mixed with her body essence. He stood up slowly, hold his breath and turned.

There she was, walking to him holding her grey coat on her left arm, her wine colour cocktail dress hugged her body beautifully, the famous smirk to hide her genuine smile presented itself on her plum lips just so…

His heart ran one hundred miles a minute, so many questions to ask How have you been? Why are you just disappear? Have you ever think of me?

So many things to say, I am glad you safe, I know you can take care of yourself but… I miss you

“What are you doing here?” was all that came out of his mouth when she finally stood in front of him His eyes searched her face, desperately drunk in her presence. It has been so long, too long…

_“I didn’t want you to be alone”_

The tasted of her lipstick was on his tongue before he realised he was kissing her. Natasha hummed and breathed in deeply before she pulled away with a smile her eyes still on his lips

“I told you I don’t need a practice” He teased, Natasha chuckled softly and smiled the small thin almost shy smile and couldn’t help herself but bite her lower lips a little when he cupped her cheek, both of them this time and leant in. Once their lips touched again, however, Natasha dropped her coat, grasped his collar and pulled him into her. Her left arm circled his neck as a leverage to drew him in even closer, if possible.

There are moment when time seem to speed up or slow down but in this moment with Natasha the love of his life in his arms the time stood still…all his senses went wild and he took a little step closer, yet again, to map out her lips and teased the corner of her lips with his tongue. He can felt her smirk as she opened her red lips a little wider…

Time started to tick again as their lungs burned, their lips were apart but their forehead still touched as if it’s a promise for forever more kisses.

“There’s that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes” He complimented her, His blue eyes reflected her sparkling green

 **“Happy New Year, Steve,”**

she said with a little pout and time stood still again as Steve sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your understanding of my grammar mistakes
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
